musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eminem:Not Afraid
(Chorus) I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road Yeah, It's been a ride... I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper Before I lay em But you won't take this thing out these words before I say em Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think? I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world Feed it beans, it's gassed up, If a thing's stopping me I'mma be what I set out to be, Without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony No if ands or buts Don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit and Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, Like a fuck you for christmas His gift is a curse, Forget the earth he's got the urge To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe (Chorus) I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, And cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words In the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth For that fuck your feelings, Instead of getting crowned you're getting capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse Cd was "ehhhh" Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't going back to that now All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack Blaow Cause I ain't playin' around There's a game called circle and I don't know how I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around But it's time to exorcise these demons These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now! (Chorus) I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, Imma face my demons I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now It was my decision to keep it clean, I did it for me Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you So I could come back a brand new me, You helped see me through And don't even realise what you did, Believe me you I been through the ringer, But they can do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of.. My world, haters can make Like bees with no stingers, and drop dead No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise To focus soley on handling my responsibility's As a father So I solemnly swear to Always treat this roof like my Daughters and raise it You couldn't lift a single shingle lonely Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or a corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not (Chorus) I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Eminem